Secrets of Stars and Coffee
by AquilasKiss
Summary: Naruto is left in debt through a series of events finds himself as a popular porn star and model with a side job at a coffee shop where he meets a wealthy young man who goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha who is completely unaware the boy he meets is famous for not the most honorable of reasons. And of course they have more ties to each other than they thought. naru/sasu/naru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, AquilasKiss here with yet another story.**

**I've been working on this one really carefully so there should be minimal mistakes and errors XD hehehe**

**Warning; Porn, Sexual content, swearing **

**Disclaimer; I don't own naruto**

**Sorry if you were waiting on an update of an older story of mine. Both stories that I am working on are not appealing to me atm so I am writing this to give myself and my viewer more of a variety. I find that I write best when I am intereted in the story and not forcing myself to write it for you guys.**

**Please bare in mind though that I AM working on other stories and have a tendency to write, write, write and then take a few months off, so be prepared for spam updates and then periods of silence. But so far I've haven't died every time and that record doesn't seem to be ending any time soon.**

**Please enjoy this creation.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki rubbed the shiny wooden tables down with his cloth, ensuring that there were not spots or crumbs left behind for the next customer. He worked in a coffee shop as a part-time job to help pay his debts that were left behind from his father.

See, Naruto's father was a brilliant man, a mastermind in the business industry. He could successfully strike anyone a deal that would benefit him and his company. Naturally, a career like this would gain enemies, and it turns out he had one too many.

Minato Namikaze had borrowed some –two million dollars- money from a bank to put towards his genius plan in his business that made cars. It was going quite well – his plan – until one day he died in a plane crash. Many news reporters had been sent out to gather information and naturally it went under investigation and was deemed an accidental crash with no survivors; case closed. But Naruto knew differently: someone had murdered his father.

Amongst the chaos of Minato's death, an older business, Uchiha Corporations, had swooped in and picked up Minato's car business from the hands of Minato's fiancé, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto has been about three at the time, being born before his parents were married and adopting the last name and personality of his mother and the splitting image appearance of his father.

Kushina suffered extreme depression to the point that she had been hospitalized several times. She was still deemed fit to care for the baby Uzumaki, however was unable to work. With the debt that Minato had to the bank to pay off and the need to care for her baby on her back, she quickly lost all of her money. She was given a little bit of money from the government to live off but the debt for the bank was still high on the list of priorities.

By the time Naruto was 13, he was already working in his first job at a fast-food store. He made a little bit of money that he was able to put towards the debts and his mother had then been able to get a stable job as an accountant, similar to her work when she was engaged to Minato. The money had become a little more stable and they were able to live better, although the debt of two million dollars was still there.

When Naruto was 16, he was picked up by a modelling agent for his dashingly gorgeous looks. He was after all, a splitting image of his blonde haired, blue-eyed, tanned father. The agency had said he looked like sunshine in a person and immediately he became a popular model and started earning even more money. His mother was thrilled with their progress and did he best to support her son.

Around age 18, Naruto's modelling popularity had worn off and his income started to minimize once again and the family of two found the weight of the debts returning. Kushina had found this to be too exhausting and had finally taken her own life, leaving the debts for her son.

Living in a cheap hotel with only ramen to survive with and two jobs; the coffee shop and his modelling, Naruto was living the lowliest life imaginable and was at his all-time-low. That was until one day he'd received a call from his modelling manager about an offer from a large pornography company. At first Naruto had been utterly shocked that they'd consider him to do something like that but had decided his life couldn't possibly get any worse and had accepted the offer.

Naruto was no virgin but he started out rather scratchy but found his face to turn up places again. His modelling career was boosted and separated from his pornography to those who didn't do their research and his fame was on the rise.

When he was on the brink of turning 19, he was put on the spot about gay porn. It was something that Naruto had never considered doing and had been uneasy about since he had thought he was straight. Naruto wouldn't deny that some of the boys working with him were sex gods but he still wasn't entirely sure. His friend and photographer for both models and pornography and gay member, Sai, was the one who first suggested he tried it and because Sai can be persuasive when he needed to be, Naruto agreed.

It had turned out to be not as bad as Naruto has expected and he found himself really getting into it and releasing even more videos and yet again his fan base increased. That was when Naruto knew he was bisexual and he adapted to it a lot easier than some would.

He turned into Naruto Uzumaki; the one everyone thought they had a chance with.

By age 20 he had found himself using his money to lower his fathers' debts down to 1.5 million and had a rather large fan base from both his modelling and pornography and although it had become common knowledge that he did both for the general public he was still loved and adored for his hyper-active, flirty and innocent personality.

And here now, the famous young star stood wiping down table benches in a coffee shop. It had always amused him how no one would recognize him except the occasional creep who'd request a photo or two with suggestive notions that Naruto would swiftly decline. Sex, for Naruto, had become work related only. But to be fair to everyone who had ignored his presence; Naruto didn't act or look like a star in public, he looked rather casual, like a fresh-out-of-school teenaged boy even though he was almost 21.

And he supposed that was why everyone he met seemed to fall in love with him right away.

"Iruka," Naruto called to his friend and employer, "I'll be finishing in fifteen minutes."

"That's okay, Naruto," Iruka called back from behind the shop, "Kiba will be replacing you."

Naruto laughed, remembering all the times Kiba should have been fired, "may God have mercy on your soul, Iruka."

Iruka came out from the back, carrying a large box of coffee beans and rolled his eyes at Naruto, "Hopefully nothing will go wrong today."

Naruto nodded in agreement and began getting cups ready for the next orders. Today was a rather slow day so he had a lot of spare time to tidy up and organize his valuable working space. "I have work this afternoon, just a photoshoot though," Naruto informed him, "Jiraiya has decided to give me the week off because I'm apparently being working my butt of for him… in the most literal of senses."

Iruka smiled, "you should enjoy the spare time, go do something you haven't been able to do in a while… like jog for example"

Naruto gave him a sarcastic grin and huffed, "I can run… it just hurts a little."

"Dobe."

Naruto spun around, hands clasped on the front counter and plastered a dashing grin on his face, "how can I help?" The what was said seemed to finally register to narrow as his grin fell and his face scrunched up, "hey! Teme! Watch who you go insulting!"

The shockingly striking young man with raven hair, bangs by his face and hair at the back all puffed up and obviously of Asian descent smirked slightly, "I'll be taking a Cappuccino, thank you."

Naruto grumbled, tearing his eyes away from the Japanese beauty and prepared the perfect coffee he'd been making since he was hired here years ago. When Naruto had finished he popped the lid in place and put the coffee on the counter, "teme! It's done."

The now seated raven beauty in his ever so slim shape and designer clothing rose from his seat in one of the stalls. "Not going to bring it over here then, dobe?" he smirked, "not very professional of you."

"The name's Naruto," Naruto said, "and my shift just ended, before I even finished making your stupid ass coffee so be grateful I finished it. That's just $3.60."

The raven fetched the appropriate cash from his slim designer skinny jeans and handed it to the waiting Naruto who was growing more and more impatient with this man as time went on. He had a photo shoot in an hour and a half and it'd probably take that long just to get there!

The mysterious raven left the shop with his coffee and Naruto signed out, saying good bye to Iruke before leaving and climbing in his car and heading to his other job, all the while thinking about how fun it would have been if he'd thrown the boiling coffee at the dumb teme.

Naruto made it to the large building with 3 minutes and 40 seconds to spare and prepared himself to enter the new workplace. He was still in his coffee-shop uniform so the best he could do was straighten out his fluffy hair and apply some deoderant he kept in the glovebox of his little silver car at all times. He turned off the engine, picked up him phone and hopped out of the car which he had parked in the underground parking lot.

Naruto made his way inside the building by the elevator. The majority of the building was themed with lush red velvet, gold, oak and leather. It was the perfect place for top quality stars to hang out. Naruto, of course, didn't look like a top quality star because his debts hadn't allowed him to pamper himself so those he was unfamiliar with often questioned why he was in the building.

"Uzumaki!" Jiraiya called, "come on, boy, hurry up - we have to get you prepped."

Naruto lifted his eyes to face the old man with long white hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was both the owner of the porn company called Icha Icha Paradise (which made both porn videos and books and all sorts of merchandise designed by Jiraiya himself and a team of realiable people) and the man who had decided to take naruto under his wing as the manager. This was supposed to be some sort of big honour to have the great Jiraiya manage you as he hadn't managed anyone since a freak accident with his last client, but Naruto really didn't sense the amazement of it. Sure, he was happy that he didn't have someone like Orochimaru to manage him, but he still wasn't entirely happy about the pervert managing him... probably because he was overworked; fulfilling all of the perverts fantasies, both with females and males alike.

Soon after, Naruto found himself seated in a chair with the hair & makeup crew going at him with the costume organisers were picking and digging through the costume racks to find the selected costume.

"Naruto, boy, how has your day been?" Jiraiya asked him, looking over a board in his hand, something that Naruto had no clue about.

Naruto smiled politely at the old man, "all good. I was working at the cafe just before; that's why I was almost late."

"I see," Jiraiya commented, "still working off those debts, I'm assuming."

Naruto nodded, "I don't mind the cafe though, the people who come in are usually nice." And the careless comment reminded him of the brunette who had come into the shop today. He scowled.

"And by the looks of it that isn't always the case?"

"No," Naruto sighed, "then there's the people who ruin your day being asshole temes."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "usually you wouldn't care for something like that, Naruto."

"I know, it's just-"

"Finished," the hair and makeup crew announced, seemingly proud of their work.

Naruto forgot Jiraiya and looked back into the mirror; his already golden skin had been dusted lightly with bronzer in all the right places, not needing cover-up or foundation. His eyelashes and eyebrows had been styles with soft brown to be not too harsh with his hair. His golden locks had been brushed and styled into a perfectly organised sex hair style and his clothes replaced with a dark blue pair of shorts, short open dark blue vest and a dark blue and black hat.

So he was doing a police themed video.

A video? Or was it a shoot?

He'd forgotten.

"Wait, Jiraiya," Naruto paused, "what is it exactly that I'm doing today?"

Jiraiya eyes darted to his board and then back to naruto, "a magazine cover for PlayGay. I would have had Neji do it except he's taken two weeks off for personal reasons."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He liked photoshoots, they were a lot more fun and he was always able to improvise because the photographers loved his creativity so they often let him pick a few poses and positions. Plus there wouldn't have been any uncomfortable intimacy between himself and another actor/ess.

Naruto was led to the set, greeted Sai and then got in front of the camera. He loved people taking photos of him; what he didn't love was the overly sexual ones. Don't get him wrong; he loved being naughty and announcing his sexuality to the world, he just didn't like having sex with an endless number of people.

But money.

And that was enough reason.

When the shoot was done, Naruto dressed normally and the pounced over the computers manned by Ino and Sakura. Both were popular in the porn videos and assorted photo shoots but were very skilled at managing what goes in and out of the magazines and sites or the company and thus this was their main job. Naruto had assumed it was the female in them; love for gossip and popularity made them both incredible editors and when they weren't tearing out each others throats they were amazingly skilled and making profit for the company.

"Hey-hey, Ladies," Naruto greeted with a smile, "made a choice yet?"

They nodded in perfect unison, "yep."

Naruto looked at the screen and saw that it was an image of him, his head dropped low giving the camera a sexy look, eye lidded. His jack was propped open by a raised arm, hand grazing the front of his hat and the other hands place on the belf of his low-riding shorts.

He must say he looked delicious.

"Wow," he breathed, "I don't know how I manage this, really."

Sakura gave naruto a onceover before rolling her eyes, "you're bloody perfect, that's how."  
Naruto grinned. When he first started here he had a crush on Sakura but that soon faded into friendship only. It was a hard life, being a porn star. Romance was risky with the career choice. Not many people would be okay with their lover being fucked into oblivion on camera for people worldwide to watch and enjoy.

Naruto grimaced, thinking about how he'd never had a true relationship. He sighed and shook the thoughts from his head. There was no point considering finding a relationship until after his debt had been paid off and he could slack off and find a more honorable job; perhaps he'd try to get a career in normal acting.

He huffed as he remembered the raven from earlier; how he'd looked so pristine perfect with his styled hair and skin-tight, designer jeans. He wondered vaguely what life must be like for him before dismissing the thoughts and heading home.

He have to have a good sleep tonight because he had work at the coffee shop again in the morning.

* * *

**If you liked it please please please favourite and follow my story to let me know that you want this one to be continued. **

**Also leave a comment if you want to which I know you do cause you love me and I love you and comments are like 's exchange of love and affection and yeah I'm sorry I've had coffee :)**

**Anyway stay tuned on my page for updates ~ !**

**AquilasKiss 3 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Um... I a little confused about this new uploading page. How do you chance bold and italics and stuff cause it's literally just a box! **

**Anyway, I was grounded for a month so that is why there has been nothing from me for a while. **

**Also when I got my computer back the chapter had deleted itself and so i needed to start again. I'm really glad I still have people who want me to update though. I feel so lousy updating as few as I do**

_**Edit: I'm editing this a bit to fix the format. I really hope this works cause when I entered the doc manager it was all fine.**_

* * *

Naruto had arisen with the sun, rolling himself out of bed and falling the floor, knowing that the thud would jolt him awake. It did. As it did every morning. Naruto knew he was a heavy sleeper and so he had trained himself to roll out of bed to get himself awake in the morning, it was necessary.

Naruto yawned, stretching out on the floor before gradually getting to his feet, tugging his grey nightshirt over his head and dumping it on the floor. He grabbed his work clothes from his drawers and headed off to have a shower.

His morning ritual was pretty basic; he'd roll out of bed, have a shower, head into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast - usually ramen - and then he'd check his phone before heading off to do whatever it is he had to do that day.

As it was, Naruto was doing the morning shift, starting work at 6:45am and finishing at 11:00am. From there he had an two hours to spare before going to the studio for a discussion with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, as Naruto's manager, liked to meet up with Naruto at least once a week to discuss new opportunities and catch up on everything Naruto was going through so that he was prepared for anything to come their way. Being the manager, he was responsible for Naruto's publicity to an extent and so he had to know exactly what was on Naruto's mind so he could easily sort out any problems.

When Naruto got to work, Iruka was inside, filling up the coffee machine with different kinds of coffee beans. Usually the coffee shop had one or two customers in this early but today it seemed that it was a dull morning.

"No-one's here," Naruto stated, glancing around at the cozy little shop, "that's wierd."

"There were a few in before but it seems like everyone is having coffee elsewhere this morning," Iruka shrugged, throwing the empty bean bag in the bin and stretched.

"Hey, Naruto, I am just going to run over to the store... there's some stuff I need to grab before it gets busy. Can you watch the store for me until I get back?"

Naruto nodded absently. This certainly wasn't the first time he ran the store by himself, Iruka was always running off running errands for God knows what and so Naruto was required to keep track of the coffee shop. Naruto didn't mind running the cafe, it meant he was able to stand in one place and just zone out for a moment until customers entered the store instead of trying to awkwardly find something to do even when the cafe was perfect because even though Iruka was close to Naruto, he was still his boss and Naruto wouldn't want to risk being fired for slacking off.

Naruto was snapped back to reality by the door opening. A quick glance at the clock told him Iruka had already been gone for five minutes. His eyes snapped back to the door and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the gorgeous bastard from yesterday. Except today the Japanese man was dressed in an expensive suit. Now, Naruto didn't know much about suits but he could tell that there was some serious tailoring had gone into that outfit.

"Ah, Naruto," the raven said, "I was hoping to avoid you."

Naruto's eyebrows shot through the roof. "What did you say-" it was then that Naruto realized he never caught the mans name.

"You can call me Sasuke," the raven - Sasuke - said.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto grumbled, "if you were trying to avoid me then why did you come to my workplace?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I was hoping you didn't take morning shift."

Naruto huffed, "well too bad."

"I'll take a cappuccino again, lite this time." Sasuke shifted his centre of gravity to his left, waiting with an air of impatience for Naruto to hurry up and do his job.

Naruto quickly made the coffee, not wanting to involve himself in the rich bastard infront of him. He found himself imaging what Sasuke's life was like. By his suit, he was obviously doing some form of office work. He probably had enough money to own a really big house and... a quick glance out the front window confirmed the possession of a sleek car.

The taste in Naruto's mouth turned sour as he thought about his own condition. He owed 1.5 billion dollars to a bank for reasons not of his own, he lived in an apartment he could only afford because he was paid to have sex on camera and his small car he had inherited from his mother... not that it was a very good car.

When the coffee was done, he silently took the coffee over the table Sasuke had claimed and went back to daydreaming at the counter.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Naruto jumped, looking down at his phone - a gift from his cousin, Karin. Speaking of Karin, he had received a text from her. Curious, he opened the message:

I'm having a birthday dinner on Saturday. Nagato and my friends will be there so dress nice. - Karin.

Shit. He'd completely forgotten about Karin's birthday. Not that it mattered - this was the first he'd heard of a dinner party. See, Karin Uzumaki was the socialite of what was left of the Uzumaki clan. Each year she'd hold a large party at her house and invite over a whole bunch of people. Naruto and Nagato were never invited though because Karin believed they'd lower her social status and she'd rant about how she couldn't let them be seen with her because she didn't want some guy thinking bad of her.

Not that Nagato or Naruto minded.

How odd though that Karin had said they'd be seeing her friends. Maybe she wanted to show off that she had a popular model for a cousin. Naruto considered it before shaking his head. He'd been popular for a few years now, not quite breaking the overly famous mark but not NOT known. Besides, Karin was a little ashamed of Naruto's status as a Porn Star, being a medical scientist herself.

But that's nothing compared to Nagato. Nagato Uzumaki was, for lack of better words, a sadist. It started when his family died in a shooting that young Nagato was forced to witness. Well, it started as depression and on the brink of insanity but "mellowed" out into sadism... if mellowed is the right word. Well, at least he wasn't sobbing everywhere and freaking out when people went near him which is always a plus. He just... well he likes to hurt himself and others to make people feel the pain he did as a child.

Luckily for everyone, Nagato contains it more often than not.

Naruto was snapped yet again out of his thoughts by movement in the room. Sasuke had risen from his chair, phone in hand and typing furiously as he made his way out of the cafe. Naruto vaguely wondered what was wrong with him as Iruka made his way back in the store, his eyes following Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Naruto, I hope you didn't start another fight," Iruka said with a slight frown, "that's a potential returning customer, you know."

Naruto smirked, "no, of course not."

* * *

Naruto barged into Jiraiya's office just in time. "Hey you old perve," he pulled up a chair and sat in it lazily, "what do you wanna speak to me about?"

Jiraiya hummed, "well, Naru, you've been offered a modelling job from one of our new clients. It's a growing fashion line under the name of Sharingan and is run and designed by a man named Itachi. He wouldn't give his family name, though."

Naruto smiled softly, "so it's nothing sexual?"

"No," Jiraiya said, almost sadly, "but to make up for it, the designer is quite talented and willing to pay a lot to get results. He asked for our best and we're giving him you."

Naruto grinned, thinking over the opportunity of cash, "well, I'll be happy to. When am I meeting this Itachi guy, anyway?"

"Naruto," Jiraiya's voice was serious, "this man gives off a scary aura. I can tell you right now his face was kissed by angels but everything about him is a little daunting. Be careful."

"Will do," Naruto rubbed his hands together, "nothing can scare me."

"Well, he wants to meet you tomorrow morning at nine," Jiraiya shifted, "can you manage that?"

Naruto thought over his timetable before nodding. He had no work at the cafe on Wednesdays so he'd be able to make it.

"Good. Be here 30 minutes early so we can make you look your best."

Naruto's hair had been brushed and his fringe pulled back to the side in a cutesy fashion and held back but bobby pins. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt and orange jeans, finished with big white shoes. He really wasn't sure what look the dresser was going for but it didn't look as bad as it sounded so Naruto shrugged.

Naruto was seated in one of the many meeting rooms of the building, waiting for this Itachi character to show his face.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki," a chilled voice said from behind, "I'm told you're the best."

Naruto blinked up at the new person with big doe eyes. The man was wearing a tight black shirt, black tight pants, black shoes and a red belt to break the black. His long, glorious hair was pulled back in a lose pony-tail at the nape of his neck, allowing short fringes to fall around the side of his face. His face bared thin scars from the inner corner of his eye extending down his cheeks and his eyes were a cold black.

"Typically when one is spoken to," the stranger mused, "one should reply."

Naruto sucked in a breath, trying to overcome the air of dominance this man used to smother his work space. "Yes, I am Naruto," Naruto extended a hand out to the man, "I am the model that was requested for Sharingan."

The man took his seat at the opposite end of the interview desk just as Jiraiya piled in. "Naruto," Jiraiya said apologetically, "I see you've already met Mr. Itachi."

Naruto nodded absently.

"Would you say he had the look you were looking for?" Jiraiya asked, getting straight to the point.

Itachi hummed, "he is rather nice to look at. I have yet to see any proof of real talent, though."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, "you haven't heard of me?"

Itachi tilted his head slightly, "your name sounds vaguely familiar."

"I brought Naruto's portfolio with me," Jiraiya said, placing a large binder-folder on the table, "I figured this would happen. Smaller designers often aren't familiar with successful models, usually only famous ones."

Naruto could has sworn the temperature in the room changed when Itachi lent forward, movements of ice. "Show me."

Jiraiya opened the folder, flipping quickly to some examples of Naruto's experience in casual and formal fashions. "As you can see," Jiraiya explain, "Naruto has had plenty of experience. Judging by the quality of the photographs, you can tell that he was doing everything right. His angles from his legs and arms are just so, and if we move over to this image we can see that he's able to put even light inside something as refined as a suit."

"I can see that," Itachi said. "Very well, Naruto. Please follow me, I've organized with your manager to have a test shoot set up to see how you look in my clothes.

It wasn't long until even Itachi had been wrapped up in Naruto's presence. The energy he brought to a room when he was pleased with himself was exhilarating and oddly contagious.

Itachi had found himself pleased with the progress of the shoot, liking the way his designs fit Naruto's figure and appearance. He felt something was missing but he couldn't quite figure it out. Shaking his head slightly from the thoughts, he had continued to explain to Naruto how he wanted his clothes advertised and with what feel.

Naruto, despite his initial beliefs, had begun to enjoy working with Itachi. Something about him was oddly familiar, along with the clothes he was modeling but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was that was so familiar.

When the shoot had finished, Naruto approached Itachi. "I had fun working with you," Naruto grinned, "I like modelling, especially compared to shooting porn."

Naruto would have said that he saw Itachi stumble slightly if it wasn't for the fact that it was physically and biologically impossible for that man to do anything without grace. "You don't like shooting porn?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shrugged, "it's alright. I like knowing that a lot of people consider me to be a sex kitten but... I'm almost certain I'm sexually attracted to no-one. Sure, I acknowledge when someone is attractive, but sex for me... well, you could say I relate it only to work."

Itachi nodded, "that is a unique and interesting quality."

"It has it perks," Naruto smirked, "but I do get lonely, not being able to be in a romantic relationship."

"I'm hiring you, Naruto," Itachi stated, "you did very good in front of the camera and you're even better at capturing the attention of large audiences. I'll have the first order in two weeks. I have to make sure everything is ready, then we can make progress."

Naruto grinned, "yes, sir."

* * *

**-Okay, so that's the end of chapter 2. DId you like it? **

**Please leave a review, they put me in my happy place. **

**Also if you're a kind soul or you love COSPLAY, please check me out on Instagram! As the time being I'm one follower away from 50 but my goal is 100 so if you can at least check me out I'd love you so much and if you follow me then you're pretty much Jesus to me. **

** /aquilaskiss**

** If the link didn't come up, my name is aquilaskiss, as it is for everything so just go onto instagram and search me :3 **

**okay I love you my kittens**


End file.
